Tensia Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: former best friends are reunited, Fuji's feelings are in a spiral of confusion. will he be able to tell Kaida his new feelings or will he loose her again? Will be rewritten soon
1. Chapter 1

AN: _"means flashback"_

_'Means thought'_

"Normal"

It's been a while since I've watched, or read, prince of tennis so please be forgiving if I mess up on moves and stuff.

Disclaimer: do not own prince of tennis because I wouldn't be smart enough to come up with this, but I do own Kaida and Naiko.

Tensai Love

I walked down the sidewalk heading towards the school my grandma, Sumire Ryuzaki, coached the boys tennis team at. The wind picked up ruffling the white skirt my grandma forced me to wear, along with my strange style of hair. It was really short in the back and gracefully got longer in the front where it reached my shoulders, my bangs swept to the left covering the secret of my left eye. I wore a blue tang top today though my grandma disapproved of it. Hey it's 90 degrees, or more, out here! You expect me to wear a sweater!

My life isn't the ideal life for a teen. There was this….accident, to put it nicely, in my family causing me to be an orphan and sent to live with some long lost family member in America. They thought it would be better for me. In America I thought I'd be alone, but I met Naiko Atobe. She moved to America to escape her self-centered cousin. She became the reason I started to play tennis again after I vowed never again. We became the best girls' doubles around. She's also the reason I never carried out the thought of suicide.

A week ago I heard the news that my grandma won custody of me and I would be returning home. Two emotions swirled inside me; happiness to finally return home, but also sadness of leaving Naiko.

"_Hey don't worry about it. I'll move back with you. We can go to the same school and everything," the silver haired female beamed as she threw her arm over my shoulders._

"_You mean it." My eyes were as big as a puppy's when they were begging for food._

"_Of course, there's no way I'm letting the Dragon Twins split up when I can prevent it."_

_She smiled at me and I returned that smile._

A smile ghosted across my red lips at the memory. Right now she's moving her stuff back into her house.

"Kaida!" an elderly, feminine voice called to me.

I looked up and smiled when I saw my grandma standing on the sidelines of a tennis court, which reminded me why I was here in the first place.

"Grandma!" I called back waving at her.

"Come here for a little before meeting up with Sakuno," she said.

"Fine, but if she starts worrying I'm blaming you," I said before entering the court.

"Everyone, this is my granddaughter Kaida Amustru," grandma said to the eight people wearing blue and white uniforms.

"Konichiwa," I greeted them.

I put on a fake smile and tried to seem pleasant to them.

"Hello," they replied in unison.

"I've been talking a lot about you," My grandma stated.

"Okay….and I care why?" I asked already dreading what she had planned next.

Come on, I already have to help my cousin out with this I don't want to have to help out with her practice too.

"I believe that several of them want to play you in a match." Yep, I know what's coming next.

"Maybe some other time, you know how Sakuno get's when she has to wait for too long. I'm already late as it is and I don't feel like getting yelled at by her today," I tried to excuse myself.

"Oh, we can just call her. She'll understand. It'll be a quick match," she tried to persuade.

"but-"

"No butts." She looked at me sternly.

I sighed. "Fine."

A smile broke out across her wrinkled face. I sighed again.

Why do I always get dragged into things?

I dropped my tennis bag on one of the side benches.

'_Naiko left her rackets in here again_,' I pointed out to myself as I shuffled between the four rackets before grabbing my favorite yellow one.

"Fuji, why don't you go first?" Grandma smiled at the light brown haired male whose eyes were closed and a friendly smile on his face.

I smiled at the mention of his name. It's been forever since I saw him; at least that's what it feels like to me.

"Hai sensei," he said as he picked up his racket.

He headed towards the left court and I stood on the right hand court.

"You call it," I said positioning my racket to see who would serve first.

"Up," he said.

With a twist of my wrist the racket started to spin on its end before falling to the ground. The 'K' was positioned correctly for someone to read meaning it was his choice.

"It's up, your serve," I said snatching up my racket.

"I'll give you the serve," he stated with his smile still place on his face.

"Ok, but you're going to regret it."

I walked back behind the white line and some first year threw me the ball. _Bonk, Bonk _the tennis ball hit the concrete twice before I gracefully threw it in the air directly above me. _Wank,_ the racket face sent the ball soaring threw the air. It zoomed past him, even the fastest of people could never reach it. Shock washed over his features along with all of his teammates. His facial expression reminded me of the first time I played him when I was little.

"_Come on Kaida, I can teach you how to play," a little, light brown haired boy said to a little me with long blonde hair._

"_But I'm no good at tennis; o-kaa-san always tells me that." Tears flowed from my blue-green eyes._

"_We'll prove him wrong. Trust me I'll help you." Fuji smiled down at me._

"_Me too, me too," little Yuuta jumped in too._

"_Do you mean it," I sniffled out as I wiped tears from my checks._

"_Of course we mean it."_

_I smiled back at Fuji before lifting myself up from the ground and grabbed my racket._

"_Well I see what your problem is, you're gripping the racket wrong," Fuji pointed out._

_He grabbed my hand and fixed it to where it's supposed to be._

"_That feels so much better," I said swinging the racket once._

"_Now let's see how much that actually helped." _

_Fuji walked onto the opposite court as I walked onto the other. Tennis ball in hand as I walked to the white line, I bounced it a couple of times before throwing it into the air. The face of the racket quickly made contact and sent to tennis ball flying, it spun in a weird way and when it hit on the other side of the net it twisted in the opposite direction. Fuji's eyes were opened wide as he look in disbelief at the tennis ball on the other side of the court and back to me._

"_What?" I asked worried by the expression he wore._

"_How did you do that?" Yuuta was the first to ask._

"_I don't know," I answered honestly._

"What the heck was that?" the tall black haired male with purple eyes asked.

"It's a special serve that no one has ever been able to break. The first is always the slowest one. If you can't get the first one there's no way you'll reach any of the others," I explained.

"Didn't you give it a name?" Grandma asked.

"Not me, but a friend of mine did," I answered.

"Yep, I did," came another female voice from beside the other members.

Everyone turned to look at the silver haired female. Who was wearing her tennis white skirt too and a black sweater like normal.

"Ohayo, Naiko." I smiled at her.

"Good morning," she greeted back.

"I'm confused," the redheaded boy stated looking between me and Naiko.

"Go on Naiko tell them while I continue my match."

"I'm Naiko Atobe. Yes, my cousin is Keigo, but I hate his guts. I'm Kaida's doubles partner and best friend. I also made up her nickname and the names of most of her moves," Naiko stated.

"Wait, what?" the black haired, tall male said in confusion.

"Ignoring you," Naiko said.

"Can you explain please?" the redheaded boy asked.

"That serve I call it the 'Flaming Dragon Serve.'"

"Why?"  
"Seriously? Kaida means 'little dragon' and that's a fast serve. Put two and two together."

I smirked as I prepared to serve again this time 20% faster than the last and 15% harder. Throwing the ball in the air and hitting it over the net thinking that it wouldn't be returned, my smirk fell when Fuji returned it.

"That's the Higuma Otoshi!" The redhead said excitedly.

Naiko looked shocked that my serve was broken.

I smirked again though, quickly performing what Naiko named the 'Dancing Dragon' I gracefully moved across the court and performed another of my special moves. Slicing the spin of Fuji's move and using its power to rotate the ball in the opposite direction it looks like a lobe and that's what it's meant to do, in reality it dives right after the net and hits only centimeters away from the net. This is meant so that the opponent will head to the back of the court and have no time to change directions to counter it.

Everyone's faces once again washed over with shock.

I smirked at Fuji. "That move only works for smashes Fuji, but it was smart to try. I'm glad you noticed that my serve was much like a smash, but the calculations are slightly different."

He smirked back at me.

"The move she just did I call it the 'Dive-Bombing Dragon'. If you haven't noticed but each of her shots is calculated into a physics equation that she created herself. She's a genius, not only in tennis but in everything," Naiko explained to the confused tennis regulars.

"You may have been able to break my serve Fuji, but I'm not going to play a child's game anymore. It's time to get serious about this," I said pointing my racket at him.

"If you say so," he stated with that annoying smile plastered on his face.

'_Just you wait Fuji, I'll make you play with your eyes open_,' I said in my head heading back to the white line.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis, but i do own Kaida and Naiko. Kachi is my onee-chan's character that she's allowing me to barrow for this story._

The ball bounced several times before once again I threw it into the air. This time I wasn't going to work it up to 100% I was just going to go full out and teach him not to play me like a child anymore. The face of the racket sent the ball soaring to the opposite right corner with a top spin. Fuji moved quickly to return it.

'_Come on Fuji, open your eyes it's too fast to return and if you can reach it none of your moves will work,'_ I thought as I watched him try to hit back my serve.

His racket fell from his hand by the force of the serve, his eyes fell open again.

"Fuji, I'm not the little kid you used to play. If you don't play me seriously it'll result in injury on your part," I warned him.

"I don't think she wants him to play seriously," the tall, serious looking brunette male said.

"Well Tezuka, if he doesn't Kaida won't hesitate to send him to the hospital. I would know; I've played tennis with her longer than you. I've been there for the five people she's sent to the hospital because they didn't want to play her seriously," Naiko stated as she watched me continue to serve one powerful serve after the next.

"Game Amustru," an 8th grader said.

I watched closely as Fuji stepped behind the white line. He served and I knew this was going to be a long match.

Blurs of yellow flew through the air; returns and secret moves were revealed. Energy drained quickly as we forced each other across court to retrieve. Volleys seemed to go on forever. I found myself breathing hard as the match was three games to three, the game tied fourty all. Man, when Fuji played seriously he played seriously.

"It's been a long time since I've seen anyone push her this far; only when she picked up her racket again for the first time since the incedent," Naiko commented out loud.

"Fuji's a genious, it's expected," Tezuka stated.

"Kaida's a Tensai too," Naiko snipped," it's almost like she's holding back though."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and to focus; a soft pitter of feet lifted to my ears. Fuji was about to serve again when….

"Kachi," the tall, black haired boy yelled.

Both mine and Fuji's heads snapped to look at the boy before noticing ht other female.

"Konichiwa," she greeted with a smile.

Her hair is two colors; pitch black on top and blonde on the bottom, her eyes a steel blue, almost icy, reflecting athourity. A bright yellow shirt caught my attention; it has Mario on it (LOL), black skinny jeans clothed her long legs and white tennis shoes clothed her feet. I noticed a black wristband on her right wrist which caused me to notice the silver ring on her middle right ring finger. She is tall, beautiful, and has a slim figure; everything any guy wants and the way she held her head high, I could tell she was brilliant.

I watched as the tall, stoic brunette enveloped her in his arms in a hug from behind.

"Who are you?" Naiko asked.

"I'm his brother's father's cousin's nephen's son's former roommate," the female replied pointing at Tezuka.

Naiko looked confused as she, and most of the rest of the team, tried to figure out how that would work.

"Impossible," I said as I fallowed Fuji to the fence.

"She's my sister and the captain's girlfriend and the captain of the girl's tennis club," the tall, black hared male explained.

"Yep, Kachi Momoshiro," she beamed.

Naiko's eyes darted from the stoic face of Tezuka to the happy face of Kachi, Naiko blinked wildly trying to comprehend the new information she attained.

"Yep bouchui is happy now," the tall black haired male with two pieces of bangs in his face commented.

"How can you tell?" Naiko asked confused as ever.

"Practice is over," Tezuka announced.

"That's how."

"Dang and I wanted to see who would win," the red head with a bandage on his face whined.

"That means I can leave now right?" I questioned Grandma quickly.

Grandma shook her head yes.

"Yes! Now where's Sakuno?"

"Don't worry about teaching me, I've learned a lot just by watching you," Sakuno stated as she got up from her seat on one of the bleachers.

"If you say so." I shrugged and started to put away my tennis stuff.

Naiko leaned on the fence near me.

"You left your tennis rackets in here," I commented as I placed mine back in its spot.

"I know I did that on purpose so I wouldn't be challenged to a match by my cousin," she stated.

I heard whispers nearby, but paid no attention to them.

"Do you want me to challenge him, that'll shut him up, right?"

"I don't know, you were having trouble facing Fuji just now and my cousin's a captain."

"I'm not fully in shape right now, I meant after this week, or did you forger our plans for conditioning?" I gave her an accusing glance.  
"Hehe, oh yeah." She rubbed the back of her head nervously as she laughed slightly.

I rolled my eyes at her; she could be so forgetful at times.

"Okay, okay, I'll ask," I heard the female, no known as Kachi; say before fully facing us, "hey, I'm Kachi Momoshiro, captain of the girl's tennis club. I was wondering if you're going to join the club?"

"We were planning on it," Naiko replied.

"Yay!" Kachi exclaimed, excited to have them on her team," sorry all the regulars left last year we need a whole new team now."

"Well we're in," Naiko stated, "I'm Naiko Atobe, yes my cousin's Keigo and I hate his guts."

"Wonderful introduction isn't it?" Kachi said sarcastically.

"Well everyone always asks if I'm related to Keigo so I fixed the problem," Naiko explained.

"And you are?" Kachi asked turning to me.

"Kaida Amustru," I stated.

"Unsociable much," Kachi commented.

"She's been like that for a few years now," Naiko stated.

"Why?"

"An accident in my family," I butted in before Naiko could say anything.

"Ah I see," Kachi said, "well I best be off, it's been the whole summer since I've seen my Kuni-chan and I came home a week early just to see him before his tournament. See you guys at school next week, bye!"

Naiko and I blinked at the retreating forms of the two captains.

"She's a weird one," I said.

"Better than our last one though," Naiko pointed out.

"Point taken."


	3. Chapter 3

"We still have a lot to do," Naiko commented as we both sat down for a drink.

"Man, I hate conditioning. It feels like we've been at this for hours already, but it hasn't been," I complained.

"You're still having trouble with your left side." Naiko brushed the bangs from my face.

"What can you expect, it's not like I can see out of it anyway."

My blind eye was the daily reminder of that horrible day.

_On my dad's side of the family, all of the males had a tendency of losing their minds. My father was a ticking time bomb because of this, some of his family members just saw things others didn't. Few ever went violent against their own family. There was a slight pattern for it too, the violent ones were every five generations, and my father was the only son in that fifth generation since the last violent attack. It was inevitable to escape what destiny had already decided._

_Blood was everywhere, blood was the only thing I could remember clearly. Everything was a blur. Onii-chan came home for school that day. He and I were going to go to the courts to work on tennis. O-too-san was in the kitchen cooking dinner, o-ka-san came home early. He had this weird look in his eyes. I didn't understand, he looked angry, but he didn't act like it. He had this strange smile on and then…then he…._

"Kaida, snap out of it will you," Naiko called as she grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Gomen," I whispered.

"You were remembering again weren't you…of that day?" she asked concern flashed in her eyes.

I could only shake my head, I hate remembering that bloody day, but I always do anyways.

"Come on, let's get your mind off it and do some more training. I swear before the end of this week I'll get you where you won't show your weakness openly like you have been," Naiko stated as she held out her hand to me.

I smiled up to her and took her hand. We both scooped up our rackets and continued to train.

~nd~

"Welcome back everyone, I have a feeling this season's gonna be great! Now that the regulars are gone, it's time to pick new ones and we're going to have inner squad matches to do that. Only 8th and 9th graders will participate in the inner squad matches. Speaking of seniors we have two new ones. Everyone this is Naiko Atobe and Kaida Amustru. Now let's get to practicing, tomorrow we start the matches," Kachi explained to everyone.

"Do we have to wear those ugly things?" Naiko asked referring to the ugly brown and white uniforms most of the girls had on.

"Nope, at least if you become a regulars; we design our own uniforms," Kachi answered.

"What do you mean if? You don't know much about us do you?" Naiko questioned, affiance was in her words.

"I guess not," Kachi replied.

"Just you wait, you'll be in a real treat tomorrow then."

_AN: sorry its so sort but this seemed like a good stopping point so I decided to stop it. Next chapter you get to see Naiko's tennis and How Kachi finds out the secret of Kaida. Ja till then._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: sorry this is so late but my computer has been giving me troubles lately and i haven't found much time to just sit down and work on stories. most of them i just have to type up and post because i've been working on them in school and since it's winter break now i'll be able to finish a bunch of updates hopefully unless my family decides to be evil and won't let me have time to work on my stories T.T_

"Alright everyone, here is the order that you will be playing in. the ones with the most wins from each block will be a regular," Kachi explained as she pined up a chart like thing on the fence.

"Goodie, goodie," Naiko commented, her grin announced her confidence in these sorts of situations.

I envy the person that she plays against. Naiko was one person I'd hate to have to go against in a competition, but loved to have on my team.

"Naiko and Yuki will play on court a, Kaida and Sakura will play on court b…"

~TS~

I watched Naiko playing her final match. It was near the end of the day already and each of us was undefeated in our three matches we've played. This match would decide if she was a regular, or not.

The serve was sent spiraling over the net, the top spin heavy and sharp, but I knew better than to doubt Naiko by now. Naiko's footwork was different than anything I've ever seen before. She was fast and never used what most people called the split step though hers had similar benefits just better. Because of Naiko's speed she can switch in mid-step and still retrieve a ball, unlike the split step that can only go one way at a time. She named this footwork Kurohyoo.

The return was good. I knew the match wouldn't last long, not if it went as well as it already had.

"Kaida, you and I have a match on court C now," Kachi stated as she walked up next to me.

"Alright," I replied.

The two of us walked silently to court C. I watched as Kachi took glances at me from the corner of my eye. She had been asking me questions since I mentioned the accident in my family.

I slowly retrieved my racket and advanced to the right side of the net.

"You want to call it?" I questioned.

"Down," Kachi stated.

With a flick of the wrist the racket went spinning before toppling to the ground with light taps.

"Down, your choice," I stated scooping my racket up.

"I'll let you serve first," She replied.

"Alright, but you'll regret it," I said before walking to the back line.

A first year tossed me a tennis ball and as I prepared to serve I contemplated weather or not to progressively build up my serve, or just go 100% right off the bar. I choose the first choice, I rather not start off the season with a sore shoulder right off the bat.

One fluid moment after another passed as the force of my racket was distributed to the rotation of the tennis ball. This serve was different than the one I used against Fuji because instead of a heavy spin this one seemed to float in the air, but when it passed over the net it quickly rotated and curved from the original path.

I was confident that Kachi wouldn't be able to return the serve, but that was soon shattered when she returned it just barely over the net.

'_I see how it is,_' I stated, '_I won't go easy on you then._'

My second serve held heavy top spin causing it to spiral in the air. As it spiraled I watched closely for the curve to come.

Kachi ran up expecting her orange and black racket to collide with the migratory ball, but right when she took a mighty swing the ball sharply turned right out of reach for the racket.

Kachi's steel blue orbs grew big before her head snapped towards me.

"Just recently finished the formula to that one even Naiko hasn't seen it yet," I stated.

A smirk playing its way across my lips.

"We'll see how long that smirk last," Kachi stated.

She returned to her position in the middle of the court, but this time she bounced up and down on her toes ready to lunge at anything I threw at her. We would see how fast she was even with the split step.

I stepped behind the line again tennis ball in hand ready for my next serve; a powerful hit across the court into the far corner away from Kachi, the speed incredible causing Kachi to sprint to try and return it. Then she did something that I don't even know how to explain, but it got her over to the other side faster than that of a split step could and she returned the powerful hit as if it was nothing.

"Where's that smirk now?" she questioned pointing her racket at me a smirk of her own plastered on her features.

'_So this is how this match will go,'_ I thought.

_AN: because I feel really lazy and because this is so late I'm going to skip a bit to get on with the story plot._

~TS~

"How long have they been at this again?" Naiko asked someone near.

"Two or three hours I think," the girl replied.

My breathing was hard and I my vision was starting to go blurry but my determination was going to keep me going.

Kachi served and I returned it somewhat easily. Kachi returned it to my left again for the like fifteenth hundred time. My back hand had improved but still the hesitation was still there and the weakened shot too.

"Ha, I knew it. You favor the right side because you are stronger at that side, no that's not the reason; it's because you can see on your right side. Don't look at me so shocked. I found the story about your family that day. An accident you call it are you serious? That's not an accident that's called murder!" Kachi practically screamed at me.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled back.

My head snapped away from her, my hand gripped my racket harder.

"It is my business, you are on this team and if it still affects you it affects the team and that's my business!" Kachi screamed.

Naiko decided then would be the best time to jump to my defense.

"Will you quit yelling at her? Just try to put yourself in her shoes! She watched her family be murdered in front of her and was blinded by the very man she called father. She was shipped off to America hoping that would be the best for her! She has the constant reminder of that day in her left eye! She wants to just forget it and try to live a normal life and you have to bring it back up again!" Naiko screamed at Kachi.

I didn't have to look to know the shocked look on Kachi's face.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Forget it, let's just finish this match," I stated trying to hold back tears as the memories flowed over me.

"Alright," Kachi stated as she served again.

I returned it half heartedly and Kachi shot it back to left.

"Game and Match, Momoshiro," one of the first years yelled.

I walked over to the bench and grabbed my things before walking away from the assemble girls around the tennis courts and the guys who had been watching a majority of the match. I saw out of the corner of my eye the worried expression of Naiko and the regretful look on Kachi's face. I'd probably forgive her tomorrow.


	5. xmas specialspoilers for this story

"Please Mr. Kawamaru, please? We really want to do this as a special treat for Christmas for winning so many tournaments. Please?" Naiko did her magic on persuading Mr. Kawamaru to allow us to hold a Christmas party at his Susie bar, with a special treat *wink, wink*

"Well, alright, this sounds very entertaining. It's also been a long time since I've seen the traditional costumes come out," Mr. Kawamaru said with a smile.

"Yes!" Naiko cheered.

"Now, time to make adjustments to our outfits," Kachi said to the other four of us.

~TS~

We all stood in front of a full length mirror running over our outfits making sure that it was complete.

Kachi was the original one of us. She wore the red, strapless, skin tight dress that was trimmed with fur on the bottom and bust areas. She had long black gloves that reached to her mid-upper arm and 3 inch, knee high, black boots. Her red hat was set slightly crooked on her head. Her hair was down.

Naiko had the same red dress, but hers had a white collar and leash around her neck and thigh high, black boots and mid-for arm, black gloves and a white bow around her waist, for a very special reason that you will find out about later. Her hat sat crooked as well, but was slung over her left pigtails, which she rarely did, and it had little white, neko ears attacked to it.

Sakuno had the same red dress, go figure right, but she had white mid-upper arm gloves, and 2 inch black boots that reached mid-calf and she wore her hat normally.

Ann, with the same dress, had white, short gloves and short black boots.

I was wearing the same dress, big surprise right, white black fingerless gloves that reached mid- upper arm and thigh high black boots that was 3 inches high. I wore a black bow around my waist just cause I got bored and tied it on and couldn't get it untied afterwards, plus the rest said it looked good. I also put my hair, which was much longer now, in pigtails to be the opposite twin of Naiko. I had a black collar on that had a pair of hand cuffs fished through the ring in the front that attacked to my wrists that were black bands and black, neko ears on my hat that was placed over my right pigtail.

"Girls everyone's here now," Mr. Kawamaru yelled up to us, "are you ready?"

"As much as we're going to be, do you have the camera ready?" I yelled back.

"Yes, of course," he answered.

"Here goes nothing, right?" I asked turning to the others.

"This is going to be fun, Ann don't forget the bag!" Kachi said excitedly.

"Got it right here," Ann replied holding up the giant red bag with all the gifts in it.

"Ok, let's go."

We walked down the stairs and were almost to the bottom when Mr. Kawamaru got everyone's attention, "everyone! Allow me to introduce the hosts of this party."

He stepped aside from his position of blocking the stairway. The faces we got were priceless.

Tezuka's jaw actually dropped and his eyes widened, Fuji had his eyes open and they were wide, Momo was drooling I swear he was, Ryoma covered his face with his hat to hid his blush, and Taka-san blushed beat red.

_Flash,_ the camera caught their reactions perfectly.

"Taka-san, I have a present for you," I said as I led Naiko over to him by her leash before handing him the leash.

He blushed even more.

"Where's his racket?" Kachi asked before spotting a racket in the corner and handing it to Taka.

"Burning! This is Great-O!" and some other things but as I am trying to keep this pg-ish I won't taint your minds.

"Tezuka, close your jaw," Kachi instructed as she used her pointer finger to gently push up Tezuka's chin and gave him a light kiss.

"Momo, don't even think what you're thinking of or I will kick your ass," Kachi warned her little brother.

Ann walked over to Momo purposely swinging her hips to tease him and his eyes quickly darted over her figure before he swallowed hard.

I chuckled before I felt two arms wrap around me.

"This reminds me of that American song 'Sexy Back'," Fuji whispered into my ear.

"That's the point, Love," I stated before turning around in his arms.

"Gift time!" Naiko yelled.

Everyone circled up and Ann brought over the red bag. Slowly we pulled out wrapped presents.

"For Oishi and Eiji," Kachi read off before handing the red and white stripped, small package to the two, well more like to Eiji who sat in Oishi's lap.

Eiji ripped off the paper quickly to reveal gold condoms (gag gift! Hell yeah!) Oishi blushed a deep red and Eiji just looked at the small package closely.

"What are they?" he finally asked.

"Oishi, are you not using protection? Are you pregnant?" Kachi accused.

Oishi blushed even more.

"It's not like that," he stammered.

"We're just giving you a hard time, Oishi, chillax will you," I replied.

"Ok next," Kachi said and pulled out a green wrapped package that had snakes all over it, "Kidoh."

I handed it to him since I was closer, her peeled away the paper of the odd shaped wrapping to reveal a wooden snake that moved around. He hissed at us.

"Awww, you're no fun Kidoh," Naiko whined.

"Ok this one's for Ryoma, Sakuno will you do the honors?" I said pulling out the cat covered package.

"S-sure," she stuttered before taking the package.

She handed it to Ryoma with a blush and watched as he carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a mouse that you fill with catnip.

"Just because you're so much like a cat, especially in looks," Naiko popped.

That earned her a glare from the cat boy.

Fuji eyed me closely as I approached him with a cactus covered box.

"Somehow I know that I'm going to regret buying these, but here," I stated as I handed him the box.

"Arigoto simos, Ai Shiteru," he said with a bigger smile than normal.

"I love you too," I replied softly with a blush.

No matter how many times he says it to me it still makes me blush.

He slipped the paper off carefully, but quickly, then he slipped open the box to reveal vampire fangs.

"These will come in handy since I lost my other ones," he commented more too himself.

"I knew I was going to regret this," I stated.

"Here you are Taka-kun," Naiko stated handing a box with a bow on it to Taka.

"Thank you," he said back with a smile.

Naiko smiled back and urged Taka to open the box. He did to reveal a chef hat, but this one said 'Stud Chef' on it in bright, big letters.

"T-t-thank y-you," he stammered with a blush.

Inui was handed a pink wrapped gift and he slowly opened it up probably trying to figure out the probability of what it was. He opened it to see giant, pink, star glasses. He just gave us a blank stare.

"Kidoh, what's your boyfriend feeling right now?" Naiko asked the dark haired boy as he played with the wooden snake.

Kidoh looked at Inui for a moment and blinked several times, especially when Inui quickly switched his glasses for the new ones.

"He's thankful and amused," Kidoh replied.

Kachi walked over to Tezuka with a box wrapped in white and handed it softly to him with a smile. He smiled back up at her too before he carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a first aid kit. He looked up at Kachi with an unamused look, though it's hard to see the difference in that expression and his normal one.

"what you get hurt a lot so I got you a first aid kit," Kachi stated innocently putting her hands behind her back and giving him that cute look that no one can stay mad at.

He sighed. "Thank you, Meine Liebe (my love in German)."

Kachi smiled even bigger than before giving him another peck on the lips; Clicks where heard as Fuji quickly snapped shots of the scene.

"You know they're going to kill you later, right?" I asked.

In return I just got a close eye smile as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I shook my head and rested it in the palm of my right hand.

"Ann, it's your turn," Naiko said pushing Ann towards Momo.

She walked over to him and sat in his lap. Momo looked confused.

"You're gift is a date with me," she explained smiling up at him.

He smiled probably the biggest smile ever and wrapped his arms around Ann.

"Well, now it's our turn to give you guys your presents," Tezuka said.

"Oh gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme," Kachi chanted as she jumped up and down repeatedly.

"Stop acting like Eiji-sempai," Ryoma said.

"Ochibi," Eiji yelled.

"Calm down," Tezuka commanded softly.

Kachi just pouted.

"Opposites really do attract," Momo commented to Ann.

"Eshi, get your sorry ass over here!" Kachi yelled at Momo.

Momo stood to his feet with Ann in his arms. He placed Ann on the ground softly.

"I'll be right back," Momo said before running for his life.

Kachi chased out after him. Once the door closed several noises fallowed.

"No! No! No! Stay away! Agh! Kachi I was just joking! Don't kill me!"

"She's going to kill him," came the chorus of guys.

"How does she run in that dress," came the chorus of girls.

All the guys turned to us with an amazed expression on their faces.

"What?" Ann asked.

"You're not worried?" Oishi asked.

"They do this all the time, now if they didn't then I would be worried," she explained.

The door opened and Kachi came in. she popped her knuckles before brushing her hair down and fixing her gloves slightly. Then she smoothed out the dress and entered the room fully. Momo, on the other hand, wasn't quite as well off. He practically had to crawl back into the house.

"Anyone want eggnog?" Inui suddenly asked.

"Me!" yelled everyone.

Inui handed a glass to Kaidoh.

"Did you just make this?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yes."

Kaidoh hissed and passed it onto Oishi. Oishi gagged then handed it to Eiji. Eiji sqeaked and passed it to Taka-san. He grimieced and handed it to Ryoma. Ryoma just grabbed it, looked at it for two seconds then handed it to Momo. Momo quickly handed it to Tezuka and Tezuka handed it to Kachi. Kachi sniffed it and then handed it over to Sakuno. Sakuno passed it straight to Ann. Ann looked at it like it was alive before handing it to Naiko. Naiko grabbed it and passed it to me absent mindlessly.

"Oooh," I said looking at it with wide eyes.

"Noo," Naiko yelled trying to get away from me.

"Why?" I asked as I reached the drink out of her reach.

Swiftly it was taken out of my hand. I jerked my head to look at the criminal to see Fuji starting to drink the eggnog.

"That was my drink," I whined as my bottom lip poked out in a pout.

He just glanced at me than drank the rest of the eggnog.

"Meanie head," I said crossing my arms (as best I could) over my chest while facing away from him.

"You can't stay mad at me," he whispered into my ear.

"Wanna bet?"

"This is going to get messy," Kachi commented looking around the room for something to use as a distraction, "ah mistletoe!"

Quickly she tied it to a racket and held it up, but found she was too short. Kunimistu being the lovely boyfriend he is came to her rescue. He walked behind her and wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her to him then grabbed the racket and held it over mine and Fuji head while we argued.

I felt two hands on my back before I was pushed forward, a giggle gave away that Eiji pushed me. Momo gave Fuji a little nudge and pointed up which cause me to notice the mistletoe hanging about us. Fuji caught me in his arms and he opened his eyes to stare into mine. He smiled a giant smile before his lips descended upon mine. Choruses of ahs were heard and clicks that I was sure Naiko stole Fuji's camera, or mine, to take pictures.

"Don't you just love mistletoe?" Kachi asked Tezuka.

"Yes," he stated before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Naiko turned the camera onto them.

"Hehe, I know what Kaida feels when she catches moments like this with this camera," she stated with a closed eye smile and gave Taka a peace sign.

"Give me back my camera," I demanded once Fuji and I pulled away.

"No! You'll delete the pictures!" Naiko gave me this wide eyed pleading puppy face as she clutched onto my camera.

An idea popped into my head and I knew it would work. I snatched the mistletoe from Tezuka and held it over Naiko's head. I smiled evilly when Fuji pushed Taka to Naiko. She glared at me, but complied to the tradition anyway. I snatched my camera away and quickly snapped a picture before bolting it to hide behind Oishi and Eiji.

"You better not delete those pictures," she warned me.

I smirked. "That means the one of you and Taka too."

"I don't care if you take that picture, unlike some people, I have no problem with those," she stated with a smile before throwing a glance at Kachi who glared back.

"Anyway, so far three couples have been caught under the mistletoe, one by choice," I mumbled to myself.

An evil plot ran through my head and I whispered my idea to Fuji. He smile and agreed to the plan. This was going to be fun.

Inui, still wearing his new glasses, was busy on some kind of drink and Kidoh wasn't very far away playing with his new toy. They would be the hardest of the three to get.

Eiji was sitting in Oishi's lap in the corner with Oishi's arms wrapped around him hugging him from behind. They would be easy and knowing Eiji he would want to be under the mistletoe with Oishi. They would be the easiest target.

Ann and Momo were talking at one of the tables….I'm not sure how well they would react to the mistletoe. It looked to be easy to get them too.

Naiko joined in on my plan and soon so did Kachi. Our plan was to get the easiest first and then go to the hardest. The first stage would be easy; the second one, on the other hand, would be a work in progress.

I and Fuji walked over to Eiji and Oishi, Fuji held the mistletoe and I held the camera.

"Eiji-Chan," I practically sung out, "we want a picture of you two under the mistletoe."

Eiji looked at Oishi with big, pleading eyes. I saw Oishi's features softened before he gave in to Eiji.

"Yay!" Eiji cheered.

Fuji held it above the two lovebirds and I snapped the picture.

"Arigoto simos," I thanked with a smile.

"I want a copy," Eiji demanded.

"Of course, Eiji-Chan," I stated.

"Yay!" he cheered again.

I love Eiji, he's like the brother I wish I had.

Naiko ran back to me with the camera in hand, she showed me the picture she took of Ann and Momo under the mistletoe. Eiji looked over my shoulder at it.

"Ah, that's so cute," I commented.

"Hai, I agree," Eiji piped.

"Now one more," I said turning towards Kidoh.

I was sure he knew I was planning something because he lifted his head up when he felt my stare and he inched closer to Inui. Kidoh knew I was worse than Fuji at certain things and one of them was my plots during the holidays, I always accomplish them. I got my evil smirk when I felt his weariness of what was to happen, this smirk only made him scoot closer to Inui. Unknowing to him, he was helping the situation all that much better.

Kachi, Naiko, Fuji and I walked towards the two. Kachi and Naiko went to talk with Inui about what drink he was attempting to make, while I went to talk with Kidoh about something random cause that's how I roll. I laughed at the expression I received from the snake like male. He hissed at me once I was within five feet of him.

"Ah, come on Kidoh, all I want is one picture. I never get any of you and my slide show won't be complete until I do," I tried to coax him to easily agree to a picture, but it's Kidoh here, there's no way it would be that easy.

"No," he hissed.

"You're no fun you know that?" I pouted.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fuji holding the mistletoe attached to the racket above the two males heads all we had to do was make them turn around and notice the decoration. If only it would be that simple. Ok, move on to plan be in this conversion.

"So Kidoh…." I started.

"What?" he asked looking at me weird.

"I heard this rumor about you…..and Inui…." I continued hoping for the reaction I wanted.

He shifted his eyes to a glare at me.

"Something about a certain night not so long ago," I was totally winging it, but I saw that blush on his face, "something to do with a cat."

He turned away from me blushing deeply. Mission accomplished! Now I just hope Naiko had just as much luck.

It wasn't work the way we planned.

"Kidoh, look up," I instructed.

He did and saw the blasted decoration and blushed even more.

"Inui," I called and he turned before I pointed up.

I'm sure he glanced up before looking Kidoh dead on, but how the hell can you really know with those blasted glasses. Though we did bring it on ourselves, but still. All of us held our breathe as we waited patiently for them.

"Come on, it's tradition," Naiko urged.

"Kiss already before we just push you together," Kachi ordered.

They leaned in slowly, I had my camera poised and finger ready at any given moment. Their lips finally met and I snapped the picture quickly before they could pull away.

"Yes, mission accomplished!" Naiko cheered.

"So you planned this whole thing?" Inui asked holding up one of his drinks he was working on.

He had that evil scientist look and Naiko quickly scurried to hide behind Taka-san.

"Ooooh," I said snatching the drink from his hand, "this looks good, oh and I was the one that planned it."

I quickly took a drink and rubbed my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"Hmmm, it's missing something," I stated before handing it back to Inui.

"Look, look, it's snowing again," Eiji cheered as he pointed out the window.

Everyone soon was gazing out the window held close by their love ones.

"You know this would be a perfect time for Christmas carols," Kachi commented.

"I agree," I stated leaning back into Fuji's warm chest.

"I just found the Karaoke machine," Taka piped up.

"Really?" Kachi's eyes grew with excitement.

All us girls looked at each other and one thought passed through each of our minds. We'd do a song for the boys, a special song that would torture them at the same time.

"We'll sing first," Naiko stated.

"Ok," the boys agreed.

We all stood in the middle of a makeshift circle and put in the CD. The music started before we started to sing 'Santa Baby' just for our special treat. It was so much fun to see their faces as the song went on. Christmas is such a wonderful time of year that I can be with those I love and my new family.

AN: Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and don't forget the Christmas Carols and hot chocolate to make it all complete with your family and friends. Oh and don't forget to go walking in a winter wonderland XD Merry Christmas!


	6. Halloween Special spoilers

_AN: so I finally found the stupid paper that I wrote this story on so I typed it up and though it's a couple months late I'll post it for your enjoyment anyway. So very belated Halloween!_

"Kachi, I don't know about this," I stated looking at myself in the mirror.

A gothic lace skirt reached mid-thigh, a red tang top with a lace black corset clothed my middle. Fishnet stretched across my pale skin of my legs, black gothic boots clothe my feet, reaching to mid calf. Fangs clutched tightly to my k-9 teeth, two streaks of fake blood dripped down my chin. My hair was up in a messy bun, the best it could with the shortness of it at least.

"You look amazing," Kachi beamed at her handy work.

"Plus a special someone is going to be her tonight and I know for a fact this will make him open his eyes," Kachi teased as my cheeks flushed with color.

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?" Naiko questioned as she popped her head in the door frame.

"Kachi's teasing me again," I whined.

"Oh about your Mr. Perfect," Naiko grinned as I blushed another shade of red.

"Urusai!"

"You're just so cute," Naiko squealed hugging me to death.

Her arms clung to me neck and I had a mind just to bite into one to see if my fangs were sharp as they're said to be.

"Let go of me," I demanded.

"But why?" Naiko whined, tightening her grip around me.

"Naiko are you ready yet? The rest will arrive soon," Kachi stressed.

"I'm almost finished."

"I don't want almost, I want finished," Kachi demanded.

"I'm getting there," Naiko huffed as she exited the room.

"Thank you Kachi-Chan!" my arms engulfed her in a hug.

"Yes, yes I know. Now let go."

My arms retreated to my sides quickly before they were yanked off, or something.

"Kachi, why did you go to all this trouble?" I finally questioned.

"You'll see," an evil smile graved over her features.

Somehow, I'm really worried about tonight.

~TS~

"Welcome to my haunted mansion," Kachi answered the door her pepper shaker costume on.

Tezuka was the first to enter and, of course, he had a matching outfit to Kachi's as he was a salt shaker.

"Cute," I commented as he wrapped his arms around Kachi.

Kachi just stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue out back.

Taka entered next and he was wearing a giant fish costume. I tried not to roll on the ground laughing at him, but it was just too funny not to want to. My giggling got me a smack to the head by Naiko who was wearing short jean shorts an low cut tang top and a apron that said 'Kiss the Chief' in the pocket of the apron was a butcher knife and she wore a chief hat.

"Ok I now see why you made us wear what we are," I commented out load.

Momo and Ann walked in next. Momo was in a red and black suit with red horns on his head and Ann was in a beautiful white dress and white wings complete with a golden halo hovering above her head.

"OMG Ann you look beautiful!" Naiko squealed.

Ann blushed a little at that comment.

Inui and Kidoh entered next.

Inui wearing a science jacket and holding another one of his yummy drinks; Kidoh was Frankenstein I think I don't know really I can't even describe what he's wearing even.

Anyway Ryoma and Sakuno entered after them. Ryoma was wearing a Peter Pan outfit stockings and all. Now that was a funny site and me being the evil one I am with my camera I couldn't help but catch a couple pictures. Sakuno was wearing a Tinker Bell costume and I had to admit she looked adorable in it.

Oishi and Eiji walked in next they wore the most ironic costumes I've ever seen. Oishi wore a dress with and old fashion apron and Eiji was wearing one of those baby costumes with the bibs and pacifier and bonnet and complete with the giant diaper.

I snapped a few photos of that too. Tonight, Kachi was probably going to regret allowing me to have my camera with me.

I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Naiko, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"You'll see," she stated, that mysterious tone rang out the most in her voice and for some reason I got really nervous on what she and Kachi were planning.

Naiko lead me somewhere, not far from where I was sitting and push me into a chair. A blindfold was quickly tied around my head keeping me from seeing. My camera was pulled from my hands and replaced with something that felt like fabric that was wrapped around my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I questioned again, panic starting to rise inside me.

"Don't worry we're just doing a series of pictures of the Vampire Lord and his mate is all," Naiko stated giggling right afterward.

"Nani?" I practically shouted.

"What's the matter Kaida?" Fuji whispered into my ear.

My breath caught in my throat, rendering me unable to speak.

"Then you'll agree to these pictures? I think it's fair since you're always snapping pictures of us we should be able to take some of you," Fuji stated, his breathe teasing the shell of my ear.

I could only nod not trusting my voice to work properly.

After I don't even know how long of being blindfolded and bound somewhat the party continued. Not much really happened besides ghost stories, dancing, playing some board games. Just wait till the Christmas party we'd get the boys the best present. *wink, wink*


	7. Chapter 5

I flopped myself onto my bed allowing the tears I've held back to flow freely. I was trying to forget about it, trying to have a normal life without that day haunting me forever. I wanted to try and overcome that memory, not allow it to affect me like it does, to put the past behind me and only focus on the future. To open up to people again and not be afraid that they'll just hurt me like my father. I wanted to be able to trust people again. I've only trusted Naiko because she was like me. Ever since the day we met she's always protected me.

"_Go back to where you came nobody wants you here, you ugly freak," one of the girls from my class bullied, kicking me in the stomach._

"_Urasai," I yelled back, clutching my stomach._

"_You're a freak. Everyone here hates you," she continued, she and the others continued to hit me._

"_Urasai," I yelled ending with, "bakemono baka. Ckikusho, uso!"_

"_What did you just say to me?" she said placing another kick, but this time hitting me in the face._

_I glared and before I could answer someone from behind the small group of girls answered for me._

"_She called you a monster, meaning your ugly, an idiot and said you lied which you did," the girl stated pushing through the group to look the leader of the group straight in the eye._

"_You little piece of crap, you'll pay for that," the leader said taking a step towards me fist raised ready to place another hit._

_The silver haired girl grabbed her fist and stepped between us._

"_I wouldn't do that. She's a friend of mine; the guys wouldn't take too nicely to that. You wouldn't want to get on their bad side now would you? And if you try anything else I'll personally make sure you'll regret it," she stated glaring at the girl and tightening her grip._

_The girls' eyes widened and they scampered off the leader fallowing after she said, "You'll get it for this."_

"_Ha, I wanna see you try," the silvered hair girl yelled after them._

_I looked at her confused as I whipped my face of blood. This was the fifth school me long lost aunt had sent me to and not one person was nice to me._

"_Hey, I'm Naiko Atobe. What's your name?" she asked with a smile._

"_Kaida Amaterasu," I answered trying to lift my aching body from the floor._

_She offered me and hand to help me up and I just gave her a look like she had three hands._

"_Daijoubu, let me help you," she insisted giving me another charming smile._

_I took her hand hesitantly and she pulled me up gently placing my arm over her shoulder._

"_Arigoto," I whispered._

"_No problem, it's nice to meet you. Don't worry if you hang with me and my friends those girls won't dare hurt you again," she stated a mischievous look passing through her eyes._

_I just nodded and she smiled again before helping me out of the building where I met her friends._

_That day was the beginning of our more like sisters relationship._

The memory brought a small smile, but the memory of that day outweighed it and tears still streamed down my cheeks.

A knock on the door brought me out of myself loathing. I shout upright and quickly whipped my face of proof of the tears.

"Who is it?" I asked my voice almost cracked.

Naiko poked her head through the small crack that I had left from before.

"Who do you think?" she said.

She walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Kachi didn't mean to you know? She's just worried that's all," Naiko stated.

I whipped my nose trying to keep the tears in as I said, "I know but the memory still bothers me."

Naiko wrapped her arms around me pulling me into chest. The tears pushed past my resistance and I wept into her shirt. Staining it with my tears, memories once again floating to the surface, but this time I pushed back the horrible ones and tried to remember ones of me and Naiko.

_I sat outside after school tears streaming down my face, my hair hiding them from view. Everyone had left as far as I knew and I couldn't keep them in not on that day. It had been three years since the incident and it still bothered me._

"_Hey, daijoubu?" Naiko's voice reached my ears._

_I ducted my head down hiding my face in my arms that rested on my knees. Naiko grabbed my arm lifting them out of the way before her hand slipped under my chin lifting it to look her in the eye._

"_Tell me what's wrong," she sweetly demanded, "I don't like seeing you like this."_

_He eyes reflected the concern and worry that her features rarely ever showed. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I threw myself into her chest wrapping my arms around her and cried into her chest._

_Naiko was caught a little off guard on this and almost toppled to the floor from her crouching potion, but she caught herself at the last second and supported the both of us. She just sat there holding me until the tears stopped and I told her what happened._

_After my story was finished and more tears were flowing from the memory, she wrapped her arms around me protectively._

"_Shhh, don't worry. I'm here nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise, I'll protect you," she whispered rubbing my back till I calmed down._

This was almost exactly like that time; I hadn't cried since that day. I wanted to be stronger not having to lean on her that much, but yet here I am doing it again. The frustration from it making more tears to fall, tears of anger.

_I was walking to meet up with Naiko and some of the guys when I heard them talking._

"_Why? Why do you always support her? She fallows you around like a little lost puppy and you just let her. What's wrong with you? You never let anyone do that before," one of them stated frustration rolling off his words._

"_Just cool it, will you? It's only for a little until she can stand on her own here. I'm just showing her the ropes that all. Sure it's a little annoying, but unlike you I understand why she's the way she is. It's only for a little longer then she'll have to stand on her own," Naiko stated glaring at the boy._

"_Still it's not like you. She's too much of a pansy for me. I don't think she belongs in our group you know? She just doesn't fit well with us," the other guy stated._

_I looked down at my feet._

'_Of course they would think that,' I thought._

_That was when I thought maybe I was leaning too much on Naiko and that those two guys were right. I decided I was going to change that._

_I walked around the corner._

"_Hey there you are, are you ready to go?" Naiko asked giving a smile._

_Now that I really looked I could tell it was forced and she was just trying to be nice._

"_Yeah about that my aunt just called and I need to get home family crap. I'll see you Monday, ok?" I stated giving a smile of my own closing my eyes so she wouldn't see the hurt that swirled around in them._

"_That ok, see you around then," she said hesitantly and turned to walk away with the guys._

_I looked back down at my feet again before turning around and grabbing my bag before heading to the empty house I was temporarily staying at._

That was when I closed out the world and took on a different attitude towards everyone. Naiko was the only one that really freaked out about the new personality I had.

"_What's up with you lately?" she asked one day as she corned me in one of the hallways._

"_Nothing," I said trying to push past her._

_She pushed me against the wall looking me dead in the eye._

"_Bull," she stated glaring at me._

"_It's nothing," I sternly stated meeting her gaze with my icy one._

"_What the hell you were this weak little broken girl not even a week ago and now you're not even the same person anymore?" she yelled._

"_You the one that hated me leaning on you, you should like that I don't have to anymore," I yelled back._

_She looked shocked that I said that._

"_Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I heard you talking to Chris and Greg!" I glared at her._

_She didn't say anything just looked down at her feet. I broke out of her hold and walked away fuming at her._

_The next day we didn't talk and I didn't sit with her at lunch I just went straight to the library to work on an essay that I didn't understand and had to somehow write it in English that I still couldn't totally understand._

_I heard books being placed by me and I didn't look up from the book I was examining._

"_Hey," I heard Naiko softly say._

_I didn't look up still. She slid into the seat and she pushed a book in the way of my sight, I sighed in frustration and finally looked at her._

"_Nani?" I asked the frustration drowning the word._

"_Gomen nasai," she said looking me dead in the eye, "I should have said something to you before. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea of what I meant. You see me and the guys we're Yakuza basically and we don't take broken girls under our wing. I'm the only girl actually. That's what they meant by what they said, ano you see I saw something different in you and I wanted to help. We're both from the same area and I felt a connection to you, you see? I don't like people leaning on me, but with you it didn't bother me all that much and I wanted to support you till you could stand on your own because of what happened. I didn't want you to become something completely different than you already are," she said in Japanese (AN: internet not working right now or I would have put the whole thing in Japanese but because it is I'm just putting simple works in Japanese instead.)_

_I just gave her a blank stare for awhile._

"_onegai forgive me," she asked, folding her hands in front of her and giving me this puppy dog look._

_I sighed, "Hai."_

"_Yay," she stated doing this little happy dance thing, "now let's get this English essay done."_

"_Hai."_

"What are you thinking about now," Naiko asked when I had stopped crying and just sat there in thought.

"Memories," I said, my voice cracking from all the tears.

"Like what?" she asked stroking my hair a little.

"When we met, fought and stuff like that," I replied.

"Could have been better memories," she stated.

"I know."

"_Hey, do you play tennis?" Naiko asked one day when I was trying to work on an essay but having my stuff stolen by Chris._

"_used to, why?" I asked snatching back my notebook._

"_Cause I just got challenged to a doubles match and need a doubles partner," she said smiling at me._

"_Why can't one of them be it?" I asked really not wanting to play tennis again anytime soon._

"_Because they suck," she stated, blunt as always._

"_Hey!" Chris and Greg exclaimed._

"_What it's true," she explained giving then that look that said shut up and except it._

"_I don't play anymore," I stated going back to working._

"_Why?" Chris asked._

"_I only played with my onii-sama and my friend," I said pausing from my work as the memory of my brother and Fuji popped in my head._

"_Please, I don't want to have to give up this challenge or loose. You know how I am with this. They are challenging our clan," Naiko pouted._

_I looked at her form the corner of my eye._

'_I can't believe I'm going to say this but,' I thought._

"_Fine," I sighed._

"_Yes," Chris, Greg and Naiko yelled in unison._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_After school, k?" she asked._

"_Hai," I replied._

_After that day we played tennis often for challenges and stuff like that and when we got into middle school we joined the tennis club in school._

"So, are you ok now?" Naiko asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

I sat upright and whipped my checks again.

"Will you forgive Kachi?"

"Probably."

"Good, it's an improvement."

"Urasai!" I exclaimed throwing a pillow at her.

She just laughed as she dodged it.

"What? It is."

I threw another attack at her head.

"You know that won't work on me," she said dodging again.

"So?" I chucked it at her head when she was about to answer nailing her straight in the face.

"Not fair," she stated.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the morning," Naiko stated getting up to leave.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Night," Naiko said as she exited my room.

Naiko was defiantly like a big sister to me.


	8. Chapter 6

The next day I slowly got up and ready for school. Depression still clung to my soul affecting me completely. I started to head down stairs, putting a fake smile on; I entered the kitchen where my grandma already served breakfast.

~STS~

I advanced down the street not paying much attention to what surrounded me; it wasn't until the last second did I notice Fuji was walking in front of me before I collided with him.

"Gomen nasai," I said quietly, grabbing my bag and standing again.

"It's alright," Fuji replied a smile crossing his features.

'_Again with that bloody smile,'_ I exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, but that's not what I was talking about," he sighed…

We continued walking so we wouldn't be late for school and remained quiet the rest of the way. My gaze stayed on the concrete below not lifting up to meet Fuji who continued to stare at me. I could feel the stare against my skin, scorching it as if trying to break me down, see inside of me, and see deep inside. I tried to ignore it, but that was harder than expected.

"Fujiko!" I heard someone yell.

Fuji and I turn just in time to see a red blur come rushing at us. I felt the wind be knocked out of me as an arm collided into my abdomen. Pain erupted up my spin as I landed hard against the concrete.

"Eiji," Fuji moaned.

"Ow," I said under my breath.

"Eiji get up," Fuji demanded.

"Aw, but that's no fun," Eiji pouted.

I felt light headed and dizzy not wanting to get up. I slide my eyes close hoping to will away the pain.

"See what you did?" Fuji exclaimed.

"I didn't think a hug would cause that much damage," Eiji whined.

I opened one eye to stare at the two males. Eiji pouted as Fuji scolded him. I sighed and started to sit up, well tried to anyway. Dizziness ruptured in my mind, my vision blurred and blackness took over.

~TS~

My eyes fluttered open and found myself in a white room. I heard my grandma's voice scolding someone. I attempted to sit up once again, but the dizziness crashed into me once again. I fell back against the bed gripping my head hoping the dizziness would go away.

"Don't move," Grandma barked.

"Too late," I groaned out.

I knew that she was shaking her head at that moment even though I couldn't see her; I just knew it was true.

"One of these days you'll actually have some common sense not to get up once you bash your head in like this," she commented.

"I'm hard headed what can I say," I stated.

She glared at me, "not funny."

"Hehe," I laughed out nervously.

Fuji and Eiji popped their heads in past the curtain making sure that Grandma wasn't close enough to whack them if she wanted to. Eiji ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he whaled, "I didn't think you would get hurt so much from a hug."

I pated his back awkwardly as I said, "its ok Eiji."

Fuji peeled Eiji off of me before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," I bluntly stated.

"At least it stopped bleeding at last," he commented, "Kachi won't be happy that you'll have to sit out for today's practice."

"No kidding, second one into the season and I'm already injured," I replied.

"I'm sorry," Eiji cried out once more.

I giggle a little, well as much as I could at that moment at least. I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway before I heard the door to the informatory slide open. Naiko's head popped out of the white curtain not seconds later; her eyes frantic as they zoned in on my and the bandage around my head. Two seconds might have passed in the time it took her to get to my bed side arms thrown over my shoulders hugging the life out of me.

"You're alive," she exclaimed pulling me tighter against her.

"For the time being at least," I whispered.

Air was being forcibly pushed out of my lungs which really didn't help with my dizziness at all. Naiko let go finally, I'm pretty sure my face turning blue was a clue to let go. I took a deep breath letting the air accumulate in my lungs before sighing in relief.

"What class are we in now?" I asked.

"It's in between homeroom and the next, are you going to be able to go to classes or do I need to take extra notes for you?" Naiko asked.

I looked at my grandma in question.

"I don't think you should be getting up yet, but knowing you. You will anyway so yes you can but be careful," she warned.

I had the temptation to salute at that moment, but decided it would be better not to.

"Yes ma'am," I stated.

With the help of Naiko I managed to stand, though wobbly I could stand and walk. Naiko, Fuji, Eiji, and I made our way back to our classroom with a note from the nurse explaining our absence.

"Oh! Are you sure you're alright," our teacher asked.

"I'll be fine," I sated with a small smile.

Our teacher nodded and we all went straight to our seats.

~TS~

"Alright, is everyone here?" Kachi questioned as the girls assembled on the courts.

She looked around the faces of girls observing the girls in attendance.

"Where's Kaida?" she asked noticing I wasn't amongst the girls that swarmed around her.

I sighed hanging my head for a moment before calling, "Over here."

"Why are you over there?"

I pointed to my head, well more like the bandage, but anyway.

Kachi's eyes widened in alarm, "What the hell happened?"

"Blame Eiji," I stated.

"He tackled her and Fuji on their way through the gate and Kaida hit her head really hard. Spent part of the morning in the infirmary; she'll be back by the end of the week," Naiko explained.

"Do you always have to answer for her?" Kachi asked in irritation.

"Yeah I do. She won't explain things to anyone so it's helpful if I do," she stated.

Kachi sighed running one hand through her hair.

"Let's just get back to practicing, I'll announce the regulars at the end of today's practice," she ordered.

The girls started to do single matches against each other and Kachi came to stand near me to observe.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't think deeply into it," she said not looking at me.

My head turned to her in shock at first then a small smile graced my lips.

"It's ok, I forgive you," I replied.

A smile wiped across her face, "Oh remind me to kill Eiji for hurting one of my regulars."

"You don't have to kill him because of that, I'll probably practice tomorrow," I replied.

"No you will not! You will rest until that head injury is healed! Do you understand or I'll throw you off being a regular!" Kachi rounded on me, concern reflected from her orbs.

I smiled a little; this is the feeling of being surrounded with people that care. It's been a while since I've felt that.

"Hai," I replied.


	9. Chapter 7

"The regulars for this year are Kaida, Naiko, Sakura, Yuki, Ai, Suzume, Anko, and myself," Kachi announced at the end of practice, "we will design our uniforms tomorrow."

With that we were dismissed. Naiko and I walked back to the locker room. I would have just started to walk home, but Naiko refused to let me walk home by myself. So once she changed and we both grabbed our things we started walking.

As we walked a question suddenly hit me, "why didn't you come pick me up this morning?"

Naiko was surprised at my question at first but soon answered, "My cousin and I were fighting this morning so I was running late."

"Oh, I understand," I replied.

We walked for a little without saying much at all which was very strange for the two of us.

"So, how does it feel to see a face from your past?" Naiko asked.

"Huh?" saying I was confused at that second would be an understatement.

"Fuji, I remember you telling me about him once. How does it feel to see him again?" she clarified not looking at me.

"Frustrating, he's not like the same person I knew back then," I replied, "I've only ever mentioned him once, how did you remember about it?"

"I just did," she replied, "I'm worried that you being around him will bring back bad memories."

"Not Fuji, I always had the best memories with him," I replied.

"I'm still worried," Naiko stated.

"You don't have to be," I stated, "don't worry if anything comes up I'll tell you first."

A smile crossed her face. "Good because if you didn't I wouldn't forgive you."

I punched her arm slightly at the joke, "like that would ever happen."

She smiled and the rest of the way we joked and laugh like we did back in America.

~TS~

The next day Naiko was running late again, so I started to walk by myself and this time I saw Fuji before running into him.

"Fuji, wait up!" I called up to him.

I ran to catch up to him, nearly running straight into him again.

"Kaida, how are you feeling?" he asked looking at the bandage.

"Great surprisingly, it doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday," I stated with a smile.

"Good," he stated, his eyes slipped closed and that smile plastered on his face.

I ignored his annoying smile for the moment and asked, "so, Fuji, how are you this morning?"

"Great," He replied.

I smiled at his response.

"Kaida, how does it feel to be back home?" he questioned after a small moment of silence.

I paused for a moment contemplating my feelings over the past few weeks, "Amazing, I'm really happy to be home."

"Good."

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

~TS~

"So you were late again," I stated while sitting in home room with Naiko.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Naiko replied, regret flowing on her features.

"It's okay," I replied, ruffling her hair slightly, "I walked Fuji again today."

"That's good. At least you didn't walk alone, or get hurt this time," she pointed out.

"Yep." I gave her a peace sign with a wink as I stuck my tongue out slightly.

Naiko chuckled at my child-like response.

I smiled back as a response. I tilted my head slightly and caught Fuji looking at me.

'_Strange,'_ I thought before turning back to my conversation with Naiko.


	10. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for such short chapters lately. I've been fighting writer's block at the moment.

As a few weeks passed I noticed that Fuji was talking to me more often and waiting for me if the girls' practice ran late. I was getting curious, very curious to his behavior and by the looks of it so was the rest of the guys tennis team and several of the girls. Naiko continually asked me what was going on between the two of us. To tell you the truth I didn't know any better than she did, sad I know but I don't care. And that fact alone was bugging me, I had the temptation to confront Fuji about it, but then again I didn't. Little did I know I was soon going to find out what was going on.

Fuji and I were walking home because Naiko had been picked up by her cousin who was demanding a match between them and we all know how Keigo gets. Anyway, so we were walking home in an awkward atmosphere. I really wanted to ask Fuji all the questions that raced through my head, but I didn't want to disturb the friendship we've rebuilt in the last few weeks. Fuji had walked me to my house, probably by orders from Naiko but anyway.

"Kaida, I have something I want to ask you," Fuji stated stopping at the walkway to my house.

"Yes, what is it?" I questioned.

"I wanted to ask what you think about me?" he asked closing his eyes not allowing me to see the emotion behind the question.

"You're my friend Fuji," I said thinking that was all that I really felt for him, though deep down I knew I was lying.

"Oh," his smile fell and was quickly replaced with a forced one, "Thank you for telling me that. See you around I guess."

He walked away from me.

"Fuji, wait!" I called but he walked away from me not even turning to look at me.

I turned and entered my house and wondered to my room not even acknowledging my grandmother on the way. I flopped onto my bed, so many things rushing through my head. I didn't know what to do at all. My head was so clouded by everything that had just happened. I tried calling Naiko, but of course she didn't answer. Probably Keigo conned her to a match. So I called Kachi hoping tonight wasn't her night out with Tezuka or I would be dead tomorrow at practice.

"Hello," Kachi's voice filtered through the phone.

"Kachi, could I possibly ask you a favor or are you with Tezuka right now?" I question hoping that she wasn't with Tezuka.

"I'm free, what do you need?" she asked.

I sighed. "Can we meet to play a match?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

I flipped the phone close, tennis was the only thing that could clear out my head, and I knew that.

~TS~

Kachi shot back a very easy to return shot to my right, but I still couldn't reach it. My mind was racing all sorts of ways.

"What's the matter with you?" Kachi almost yelled, "You keep missing easy shots."

I walked to the net my head bent hiding my eyes with my hair. I didn't want her to see the confusion in my eyes.

"Kachi can I ask you a question?" I asked.

Kachi answered, "Sure."

"How do resolve a big problem?" I asked.

"That's what's bothering you. I'm guessing this has something to do with Fuji," she stated.

My head shot up to look at her in disbelief. How could she have known?

"Fuji had called Tezuka away to talk to him and you called not long after that," Kachi explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"What's wrong?" concern flowed from her words.

"I'm so confused about what happened, what's been happening and I don't know how to fix it. I don't want to lose him again, Kachi," I stated dropping to my knees and holding my aching head.

Kachi jumped the net and soon was kneeling beside me, putting one arm over my shoulders and drawing me into her chest.

"Hush, its ok," she cooed much like a mother would.

My head calmed down to the point I could think somewhat straight.

"Tell me what happened," Kachi demanded.

"Well Fuji was walking me home like he normally does the past few weeks and he asked me what I thought of him. I didn't want to scare him away and told him that I thought him as a friend and he started to act weird and walked away from me," I explained in practically one breathe.

"Strange," Kachi breathed.

I held my breath waiting for her to give even a little hint to solve my problem.

"I'm going out on a limb here and going to say that Fuji likes more than a friend and it hurt him for you to tell him you only viewed him as a friend and now you need to stop lying to him and tell him the truth and if he's not man enough to accept it than it's his lost," Kachi stated as if it was nothing.

"He won't even talk to me how am I suppose to tell him anything when he won't listen?" I questioned jolting backwards from her chest.

She gave an evil looking smile, "Oh he'll listen alright."

Fear ran through my veins at that statement alone.


	11. Chapter 9

I'm very worried about Kachi's evil plan to get me and Fuji together because that look in her eyes scares me. You never know what's going through her head especially when she gets the entire girls' tennis team to help her plus the guy's tennis team. Ok, worried is an understatement! I'm going psycho thinking of all the possible things she might try. It made my head hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as being completely ignored by Fuji through the whole day. Just seeing him walk away every time I tried to talk to him made me want to curl up in a corner and cry my eyes out.

"Naiko, I hate this," I stated as we sat in the classroom during lunch break.

Naiko gave me a soft smile before pulling me into a hug, "I know, but don't worry. Kachi will have her plan in full swing shortly and you'll fix everything with Fuji."

"If you say so, I don't even know the whole plan," I pouted.

That was what worried me most. The not knowing was eating away at me, I started to think of the worse possible situations I would end up being in with Fuji. I shuddered at several of them.

Naiko smiled again, "Don't worry it's not going to be bad."

I hopped she was right about that.

~STS~

Yeah, let's not talk about how Kachi managed to get me in this supply closet in the first place. I didn't know why we had to go here, but ok. I didn't like the small space, it bugged me….a lot!

I stood there for close to ten minutes before Fuji rushed in through the door. He doubled over for a few seconds. I guess they had him running every which way to get him here. The door closed behind him and I heard the click. He rounded towards the door trying the doorknob. He banged on the window a few times.

"Not funny guys," he called to, I think Momo or Ryoma.

"You're not coming out of there till you straighten things out with Kaida," Kachi called.

Fuji was about to protest I think when Tezuka spoke up, "Fuji!"

Fuji fell silent, not turning towards me. He completely ignored my presence. I dared myself to walk forward and reach out for Fuji. I lightly touched his shoulder hoping he would turn around, but instead he shrugged off my touch and moved further away.

"Will you at least listen to me?" I questioned, fairly loudly from my frustration.

He shook his head in rejection of me. He kept his eyes closed so I couldn't read them. A single tear fell from my eye. Frustration built up inside me and several more tears fell from my eye.

I started talking even though he said he wouldn't listen to me, maybe it was because I need to through it out there, have it on the playing field that way he would know at least I thought he would know.

"Fuji, I know you probably hate me right now, but I thought you should understand why I said what I said. I lied about my feelings not wanting to hurt the friendship I rebuilt with you. I was scared that you would reject me like so many people have. I'm sorry that my fear hurt you. I wish I could take back that moment, but I can't. It already happened, it's in the past, it's time to move on and make amends for my stupidity," I took a deep breath before saying what I wanted to next, "Fuji, I'm not scared anymore and if you reject me I understand, but I'm not going to leave things this way. You hating me for hurting you I can't stand it. It hurts me when you completely ignore my existence. It hurt me so much when you walked away yesterday. Seeing you sad pulls a string in my heart. I wanted to, I don't really know exactly what I would have done if I wasn't frozen solid with the fear of losing the relationship I had with you, but I wanted to in some way wipe away that sadness if I could have. Fuji, if you couldn't tell yet, I have deeper feelings for you than just friendship."

I know that it was cheesy, but hey I'm a girl what do you expect. I was throwing away the fear to stand before him confessing what I really felt and I knew that he probably ignored everything I said. A few moments passes and he said nothing. I felt the salty tears begin to fall. I ducked my head down not wanting everyone to see the tears that cascaded down my cheeks. I tapped on the door window.

"Kachi!" I called out, "Please let me out."

The door lock clicked and it opened. I started just walking out of the supply room. The two teams lined a pathway pretty much. After passing the fourth set of people I began to run not wanting them to see me this emotional mess. I felt a hand catch my wrist pulling me towards them. I collided with a warm chest. I looked up into the blue orbs of the chestnut haired male. Tears began to flow even more. I tried to pull away from him not wanting to see him right now. He his hold on me changed. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer to his chest.

"Kaida, I'm sorry," he started, "please forgive me for hurting you?"

I looked up into his eyes seeing his emotions clearly. I knew he was sorry; I could see the regret, the concern, the love he felt for me. I snuffled a little before nodding my head. He smiled down at me. Lifted my chin up with his thumb and pointer finger, his lips descended upon mine, my eyes fluttered closed and I pushed back into the kiss. I heard hoots and halers from the team members behind me. I heard Naiko and Kachi yelling the loudest. I would have to remember to thank them later, but right now I was more focused on this kiss.


End file.
